Love is strange
by puppygitl8u
Summary: High school AU- Vash is the son of very famous and wealthy parents, Lillie was chosen to be his playmate or 'sister'. What started as brotherly love has turned into something else now that they are in their second year of high school, how will Vash handle his feelings? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**i DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****I hope you all enjoy this story, It's my first attempt on this pairing  
**

* * *

"Big brother wake up."

Vash groaned as he rolled to the other side of the bed, far away from the person trying to wake him up. He heard her laugh, then felt the bed move as she climbed into it.

"Come on brother we're going to be late for school."

"Come on Lillie five more minutes." he groaned, "school can wait five more minutes." Lillie pulled the pillow from under his head, making him open his emerald eyes. He growled as he turned to look at her, similar colored eyes looking back at him.

"Either you wake up now or mom and dad will get mad." Lillie said seriously, poking his forehead.

"Oh fine," Vash sighed, "I'm up, now get out so I can get ready." Lillie obeyed, jumping out of bed and running out of the room. Vash rubbed his eyes, hating whoever invented school. He sat up and climbed out of his king sized bed, wearing nothing but blue pajama pants. He scratched his chest as he yawned, walking towards his bathroom. He took a quick shower, spending a minute or two brushing his teeth and then getting his uniform on. He wore the traditional Gakuen academy uniform for males, making it as perfect as he could. He was a Zwingli after all. Once everything else was in order he grabbed his bag and left his room, going down the long hall and down the stairs. He met Lillie in the dining room, the teenage girl munching on toast happily. He sat next to her, a maid appearing and placing his breakfast in front of him. It was a simple grilled cheese sandwich, but Vash was addicted to the food at the moment and didn't mind it. He ate his breakfast happily, looking around.

"Where are mom and dad?" Vash asked, drinking his orange juice.

"Mom flew off to another meeting, and dad left to Switzerland for a family matters." Vash rolled his eyes, letting the maid take his plate and cup away.

"Well let's go to school then," Vash sighed, "I'll drive." he stared at Lillie when she stood, seeing her wear the male academy uniform.

"Why don't you wear the female uniform?" Vash asked her, secretly finding it cute.

"I don't like how short the skirt is," Lillie pouted, "and I don't want you to have another jealous fit."

"I don't remember ever having a jealous fit."

"You nearly got expelled for beating up Gilbert." Lillie argued.

"Hey he was sexually harassing you." Vash shot back, grabbing his car keys from the small hangar.

"All he did was tackle hug me," Lillie continued, "like he always does." Vash didn't say anything to that, in reality having no clue what the white haired German did every day. If it was a daily thing then He was definitely going to shoot him in the head the next time they see each other outside school. He opened the garage door, Lillie happily skipping towards Vash's new Mercedes. Vash could care less about how cool or new his silver Mercedes was, it just showed that his parents were rich. He would have been fine with something less flashy and new, but his parents were showy, and they wanted their son to show just how loaded they were. He slid into the driver's seat, pressing a button on a remote in the car and waiting for the outside garage doors to open. Lillie hummed a song next to him, being a safe passenger wearing a seatbelt. Vash put his seatbelt on and started the car, the quiet hum of the engine joining Lillie's humming.

"So what classes did you get this year?" Vash asked her as he drove out of the estate, past endless greenery and funny shaped trees.

"What do you think?" Lillie asked, playing with the radio. She stopped at a station playing sappy love songs, Vash changing it quickly to a rock station.

"I guess Honors classes at least." Vash mumbled, keeping his eyes on the road, ignoring his sister's pout.

"Wrong," Lillie smiled, "All AICE classes."

"Well don't over work your brain." Vash smiled slightly, "and ask if you need help."

"Sure Mr. Genius." Lillie teased.

"I'm not a genius." Vash said, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"You are taking the highest level classes and you don't even need to pay attention to pass." Lillie said, "People call that genius."

"Yeah and you know I hate those people." Vash snapped, stopping at a red light and taking a deep breath. He glanced at Lillie and saw her hurt look. He frowned, grabbing her hand carefully.

"Sorry," He said, "but you know what I mean."

"I know," Lillie whispered, "We'll have lunch together right?"

"Don't we always?" Vash asked, accelerating when the light turned green. He gave her hand a tiny squeeze before letting go. Lillie smiled, sitting silently as they reached the academy. They parked and climbed out, walking together towards the entrance. Lillie nodded and greeted her friends, Vash acting like a shadow. He glanced around, seeing people he knew. He saw the student body president, Arthur Kirkland, yelling at Alfred the vice president for dressing sloppily. He pretended he didn't see Alfred grab Arthur's ass, not caring about their love life.

"'ey." Vash heard the low voice of Berwald say behind him.

"Yeah." Vash said, knowing full well it was a rude response to his only real friend in school.

"Seen Tino?" Berwald asked, nodding at Lillie and looking around.

"Who knows," Vash said, "maybe he's being fucked in a broom closet."

"na' funny." Berwald said, anger showing on his face. Vash shrugged, knowing that Berwald understood his sick humor.

"Maybe he's doing his job as Secretary of student government," Vash said, "or off helping another club cleanup."

"t'xt me if ya see 'im?" Berwald asked, starting to look agitated.

"I'll text if I see your wife" Vash assured, seeing Berwald run off. Vash jumped when Lillie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the school.

"Come on school's about to start," she said, "and you have to leave me in my class before you go to yours right?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Vash said, "what, don't want me to see your boyfriend or something?"

"You know I don't have one." Lillie said, her voice rising an octave in embarrassment.

"You better not." Vash said under his breath, low enough that Lillie didn't hear him. They reached her first period class, Lillie hugging him goodbye and going to an empty seat. Vash watched her for one more second before going to his class. He had to run a bit, but managed to get there before the bell rang. He grabbed the back seat closest to the door, pulling out his phone when he felt it vibrate.

_Lillie- Have fun in your class brother, don't fight with the teachers_

Vash snorted, typing an "Okay" and putting his phone away. He did used to fight with the teachers, when they thought it was wrong to just let him nap or read or text openly in class. He shut them up quickly with passing all their tests. Now, the teachers don't bother him, they've talked around their lounge and all know him. Hardly any of them bothered him, only to ask him to take a test or to read an assigned book. He rested his head on the desk, feeling someone sit next to him.

"Jus' me." Berwald said, Vash relaxing and closing his eyes.

"Sit down." Vash heard a very gruff and strict voice say, then the shuffle of several feet and chairs being pulled back.

"New teach'." Berwald mumbled, Vash nodding.

"Welcome all to my class of the highest level Math, I will expect you all to PAY ATTENTION every day in my class and learn as much as you can. I will not slow down, and you should all make friends with everybody in here if you wish to have help." Vash heard the Teacher say, followed by some scribbling on the white board.

"My name Is Albert O'Reiley, call me by first or last name I could care less. I have simple rules. You pay attention and do all the work, and we'll be good friends, but if we're like SOMEONE who sleeps in my class, I will make your life hell." Berwald gently nudged Vash, a second later the man hearing someone stop next to him.

"What is your name?" O'Reiley asked, tapping on the desk. Vash turned so he could look at him. He was fairly young really, probably not even in his mid- thirties. His hair was neat and orange, with simple glasses over his brown eyes. He was wearing a simple button up shirt and standard teacher pants, Vash guessing teacher shoes also.

"I'll ask again, what is your name?" O'Reiley hissed, Vash rolling his eyes.

"Sir," Vash Heard Arthur say, "he's Vash, I wouldn't-"

"I'm sure he has a mouth to say who he is." O'Reiley snapped at the student body president, Vash hearing a low growl from possibly Alfred. Vash lifted his head, taking a quick look around the class. Arthur and Alfred were seated a row in front and across, followed by students he never cared to remember. He saw Ludwig look over from his seat near the back window, other students looking also. Berwald was looking down at his notebook, at times glancing at his friend.

"Vash Zwingli" Vash said, "Now get the hell away from me"

"So you're the genius boy?" O'Reiley asked, Vash clenching his jaw.

"Sir please you should-"Arthur tried again.

"Enough" the teacher said, silencing Arthur again.

"Let him" Vash heard Alfred say, "new teach needs to learn about Vash"

"You think you can just enter and sleep?" the teacher said to Vash, "that I would even allow such a thing? The other teachers might spoil the rich genius student-"Vash clenched his fists, "but not me, you will pay attention every day or I will fail you"

"I promise you, _sir" _Vash said, putting a good amount of hate in the last word, "I am fully capable of learning without paying attention"

"Oh really?" Albert said, "So you can pass my class without me to teach you?" Vash nodded, seeing Arthur sigh and shake his head.

"well then how about this" the teacher continued, "I'll give you the textbook we'll be using so you can look over it tonight, you pass an exam I will make tomorrow with a perfect score and I'll leave you to do whatever you want" Vash stayed still, working the deal in his head.

"I can sleep and do whatever I want if I pass?" Vash asked, getting a nod.

"And if you don't pass with a perfect score you will keep you're genius head up and pay attention in my class for the whole school year"

"…fine" Vash said, holding out his hand, "give me the book" the teacher grinned, going to a counter that had several fat books on it. He grabbed one, going back to Vash and giving it to him. Vash blinked at how heavy it was, looking at it carefully to make sure the teacher wasn't giving him an unimportant book. He shrugs when it looked like what he was learning in the class, putting it next to him and glaring up at the teacher.

"Have fun reading two thousand pages" he sneered, going back to the front, "now back to class…." Vash tuned him out, opening the book and started to read.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
Just a short chapter, sorry.**

* * *

"What did you agree to now?" Lillie asked Vash when she found him sitting at their usual lunch spot reading that big book. Vash looked up at her for a second, before going back to reading. Lillie frowned at him, sitting next to her brother and reading some of it.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Lillie asked, holding up his lunch.

"Why, so you can yell at me?" Vash asked, "You can tell what I did, no need to ask." He took the lunch, ignoring the glare Lillie was giving him. In truth it wasn't scary, but too darn adorable. Vash did his best to ignore it, mentally glad when Berwald and Tino joined them.

"So how have your classes been?" Tino asked, his violet eyes looking from Lillie to Vash. Vash wondered at times if the boy wore contacts, since he had never seen Violet eyes on anyone else- Well Ivan did but that foreign exchange student didn't really count as a human being to him.

"All my classes are fine so far." Lillie said, turning away from her brother, "I have Elizaveta and Gilbert in two of them, and then one class with Arthur."

"What class do you have with the class president?" Tino asked, handing Berwald a lunch he always made for the man.

"Gardening." Lillie said, "He seems to really like the class." Vash rolled his eyes, finishing his food and going back to reading.

"y' read fast." Berwald said, Vash having finished almost half the book.

"The other teachers don't bug me." Vash grunted, "they just let me do what I fucking want."

"What teachers do you have?" Tino asked, far too used to Vash's potty mouth.

"Got one with new teach." Vash held up the book, "then one with old man Stein, and my last class was with Yao."

"What class do you have Yao as a teacher?"

"Gym," Vash grunted, "He just made me run a lap. What sucks is that I have Ivan in my class." Tino gave him a look of sympathy, seeing as how no one ever really wanted a class with the Russian. It wasn't that he was annoying, but for the almost two years he has been going to the academy, he has gone into more fights than anyone in school history. Everyone always wondered why he wasn't expelled, but they soon got an answer. Not only Was Ivan Braginski extremely smart, but he was also the best hockey player in the school. And the school was oh so famous for the hockey team. So as long as Ivan didn't murder or critically injure someone, he was allowed to pick fights.

"Su-san told me about the new teacher," Tino said, "if you want I'm sure class pres. can work something out-."

"I fight my own battles," Vash growled, "I don't want any help from that guy." Tino shrugged, going back to his meal.

"W' classes d' ya have?" Berwald asked Tino, handing him the clean lunch box.

"I have the normal honor classes." he smiled, "I can't compete with brainiacs, and for electives I have Home Ec. and Painting. You have wood shop and auto tech. again right?"

"ye'," Berwald said, "'ave them in afternoon, 'ope it's fun." they all finished eating, Vash walking Lillie to her next class while Berwald walked Tino.

"Are they going out?" Lillie asked Vash casually, holding his hand innocently.

"How should I know?" Vash grunted, "I don't pay attention to that sort of thing."

"I'm just asking, Berwald is your friend so you should know." Vash shrugged, leaning against a wall.

"I don't really care. As long as they don't fuck in front of us, power to them."

"hmmm…oh, there's this girl in my class that likes you." Lillie said, "why don't you ask her out? She looks like your type."

"How do you know my type?" Vash asked her, "I don't even know. And stop trying to hook me up."

"I just think if you date someone then dad will leave you alone." Lillie pouted, "I saw you guys fighting last night."

"I'm not just going to date a girl I don't know," Vash sighed, "and I'm not interested in anyone, you know that." Lillie nodded, scooting closer to her brother when a crowd passed by.

"Just think it'll make you happy to date someone." Lillie said under her breath.

"I'm happy," Vash grunted, "I have you by my side don't I? Why would I need anyone else?"

"Well what I get a boyfriend?" Lillie asked, "I can't be by your side then." Vash frowned at the thought, vaguely wondering who was brave enough to try and date his sister. If it wasn't her intelligence that frightened them, then it would be him. Vash, who just loved carrying a gun whenever he could. Vash, who would question the male until he would know every little detail about him. The man had to be so god damn brave to even face the rich, short-tempered blonde.

"We'll see about that," Vash said, "I have you first, he can fuck off." Lillie smacked his arm, sticking her tongue out.

"Why don't you go to practice?" She teased, "and Leave me to face math." Vash shrugged, pulling Lillie into a fierce hug.

"You better text me," he whispered into her ear, "I'll see you after school." Lillie hugged back and nodded, smiling at the open affection he was giving her. A far too rare thing for him to do. They pulled apart and waved goodbye, Vash running off to his class.

* * *

**Please Review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
****A/N:  
****Vosien**** seemed confused with education system, and if you don't mind I'd like to answer it here in case others are confused as well. The education system is completely made up to a certain extent. The academy has several different levels of classes, from regular to the high level which Vash, Berwald, Alfred, and Arthur are in. If it'll help they are sort of in a Cambridge or whatever high level school program you are familiar with. Lillie, like I mentioned is in the Aice program, which from my knowledge is a step lower than Cambridge. I may be mistaken. Tino is in the honors program, and below that is regular classes where I'm not yet sure if any characters will be in. I hope I explain it well, if anyone has any questions about it I really don't mind trying to explain it better. Please PM me or ask me in a review if you do.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Vash closed his eyes, letting his left fingers press ever so slightly on the strings to his Violin. His right hand moved the bow, finding all the right notes and playing them for however long he wished. He played a nostalgic song, though no one had ever heard it before. In his mind he replayed a memory, rather sad and fitting for the song. He saw his little self, no more than ten, exploring his mansion of a home alone and bored. He saw his boring life. Wake, learn, practice, eat, and sleep. His parents never around, busy with work or just wanting nothing to do with him. His mind shifted to his twelfth birthday, the song turning a bit upbeat. He saw his parents driving him to the local orphanage, where his present was. He saw the faces of all the orphaned kids, dim hope of getting adopted in their eyes. Then he saw her, the perfect person for him. Blonde hair in two long braids that stopped at her hips, dark forest green eyes that held no judgment of him, and a small shy smile that she gave him when he walked over to her. Love at first sight could have been what Vash felt, but the boy had no idea what love was and completely ignored it. He told his parents he wanted her for a sister, and his parents left to fill out the paper work.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Lillie."

"How old are you?"

"Ten." To Vash it didn't matter her age, but he believed he should know his new sister's exact age.

"From now on you're going to be my sister." he stated to her matter-of-factly, holding out his hand to her. She took it without questioning, nodding happily and following him to wherever he wanted. They learned everything about each other, and stuck to each other like Siamese twins. Lillie was his sister, someone he had to protect with his life. And Vash was her big brother, who the girl now turned teen loved unconditionally.

Vash opened his eyes and stopped playing, leaving the song to end in a happy note. He switched to resting position, the violin facing outward and resting on his right knee and his bow resting on his left. He sighed, going through the quick and careful process of picking up. He put the violin and everything in the case, snapping it shut and listening to the class. They were playing some energetic song, Vash hearing a cello play too flat and a bass losing place. He liked this class, where the teacher (Mr. Perkins) understood his preference to playing alone. He would always have the private room, where Vash could play anything he wanted. Sure, Vash hated the orchestra butchering beautiful pieces, but to be able to think and play without one giant distraction was heavenly. He opened the door just a crack to let more sound in, trying to ignore all the mistakes and waiting for class to end. His wish was granted, Mr. Perkins giving up on his group for the day and letting them pack up. He followed the group to the lockers, placing his violin away and leaving without a glance at the others. Mr. Perkins smiled and nodded at him, Vash nodding back as he waited by the door. His next class was auto tech, something he was sort of interested in but still not really. He knew the teacher there would just leave him be, telling him to work only when the others had no clue what to do or there was an extra car. The classmates joined Vash, keeping a safe distance so as not to anger the Swiss. The second the bell rang Vash was out of there, speed walking towards the auto tech wing. He walked into class, finding Berwald sitting patiently in a chair with a few other guys. The teacher, Mr. Gretch, grunted at him from his seat, cleaning his permanently oil stained hands until everyone entered. Vash sat next to Berwald, pulling out his phone when it vibrated.  
_From Lillie- you better not smell like car oil and gas after school, take a bath if you do.  
From Vash- I'll open the car windows, take a shower at home.  
From Lillie- gross_

He smiled slightly, putting his phone away before anyone noticed his happiness. Berwald noticed, but really that man is always aware of what goes around. He looked at the class, twenty boys and five girls. Vash rolled his eyes, three out of the five females looked like the preps who thought even touching the inside of the car would require extreme protection. Some might blossom into grease monkey's, but it was unlikely. Mr. Gretch took roll, just saying Vash and Berwald's first name to cut time on trying to say their last. He then explained what the mission to this class was, teaching them how to change oil and to check if anything else was wrong. The girls wrinkled their nose at the requirement for the uniform, mumbling about it not being stylish. The men on the other hand shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with wearing an old white shirt and a jumpsuit that will be given. The class then got their fitting for uniform, Vash and Berwald taking their jumpsuit and going to dress. When they came back the class was dressed, girls whining about the color and the boys frowning at the suit in general. Vash and Berwald shrugged, having just put the jumpsuit as pants, tying the top around their waist to keep it still and away from harm. They had also taken off their white button up uniform shirt and kept their white undershirt, not seeing a point in risking staining them.

"Vash, Berwald, go and fix the red car there, you don't need any ordering right?" Gretch said, the teenagers nodding and going to the red truck ready for a checkup. They got the car onto the lifter, ignoring the stares the others were giving them as they went through standard check-up.

"They're pissing me off." Vash grumbled to Berwald, who was under the car checking something.

"Ignore 'em," the big man grunted, "pass m' tha'." he pointed to some odd looking tool, Vash lazily handing it to him.

"How can you not be annoyed?" Vash asked, opening the hood and checking the oil.

"Not important." Berwald said, sliding out and wiping his hands on the floor, "Y' shou' look down there." Vash shrugged, switching with Berwald and going under. He examined the dirty parts, not seeing anything wrong. He slide out, wondering just what the hell this man was planning.

"Some sort of prank?" he asked, checking to see if something splattered on him without him noticing.

"Nah," Berwald shrugged, "jus' thought you'd like ta see th' dead bird in there." Vash furrowed his brow, going back under. He found it quickly, a black oil slicked crushed wing sticking out. He grunted, grabbing the wing and yanking with all he had. The dead thing fell out with some fight, looking rather disgusting all crushed and burnt. He slid out and handed it to Berwald, whose stoic face showed no sign of disgust. His eyes did show sadness at the dead thing, but Vash knew the kind hearted man wouldn't be too upset. They threw it in the trash, calling done and going to wash their hands. The rest of class time they sat and relaxed, Vash finishing the book while Berwald read some book he got at the library. Class flew by, Vash taking a nap and jumping when the bell rang. He and Berwald dashed to change, running to find their respected people. Vash found Lillie sitting on the hood of his car, trying to look annoyed.

"You smell," she tried to sound annoyed, wrinkling her nose, "I told you to take a bath."

"And I said at home," Vash grunted, "come on I don't smell that bad." He unlocked the car and threw his stuff in the back seat, looking over at Tino and Berwald when they walked over.

"Need a ride?" he asked, "don't have council meeting?"

"Meeting was canceled." Tino shrugged, "and my dad's off on business."

"Same," Berwald grunted, "da' went ta Sweden fer somethin'." Vash sighed, motioning them to get in. Tino and Lillie sat in the back, Vash driving off as Berwald scanned through the radio stations.

"Who's house?" Vash asked, "or am I dropping you two in your own houses?"

"You can drop us off at my house" Tino said, laughing as Berwald frowned at some mainstream music. Vash nodded, making a smooth turn on a street. He stopped in front of the gates of Tino's house, a small- well to him- mansion just right for a man who owned several popular bakeries. Tino and Berwald climbed out, waving goodbye as Lillie reclaimed shotgun.

"You have any homework?" Vash asked her, switching to some rock station.

"No way, what kind of teacher does that on the first day of school?" Lillie said, smacking his arm and changing the radio to a mix station.

"new ones I guess." Vash mumbled, driving off when he saw his friends safely inside, "glad I finished though, I can go out back for a bit…"

"Can't you spent the afternoon with me?" Lillie asked, "Eli invited me to go shopping, and asked if you can be our pack-mule."

"What will I get out of it?" Vash asked, turning on his street, "last time I said yes I was bored as hell."

"We can go to stores you like too," Lillie said, "or maybe go to the arcade." Vash pondered it, turning on their street.

"Fine," Vash muttered, "I'll go on with you…but if she tries to drag me into _that _store one more time I'm dropping all the stuff in the fountain." Lillie cheered, wiggling in her seat. Vash pulled into their extremely long driveway, gently going to hold her hand. Lillie squeezed his hand, Vash giving her a ghost of a smile. Once his car was safely parked in the garage, the two climbed out and grabbed their stuff. Lillie hugged him gently, Vash patting her head as his form of affection. They entered their too large for four people house, Vash going off to his room to wash up and change.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Wanna go into this store?" Elizaveta asked, her long brunette hair floating off her back as she jumped ahead, green eyes bright. Lillie gave a small shrug, looking back at her brother. Vash sent Elizaveta a deadly glare, fixing his grip on the ten shopping bags he was being forced to carry. None of them belonged to his sister, but he was still made to carry the large bags full of crap.

"Let's rest a bit," Lillie said, "brother looks tired."

"The pack mule can handle it," Elizaveta said dismissively, wrapping a shoulder around the shy girl, "Come on Lillie, there has to be something you want to buy in this mall." Vash bit his tongue to hold back what he wanted to say, staring at the fountain with a longing to throw the bags into the water.

"Let's rest," Lillie said again, a bit more forceful, "brother's tired and I'm starting to get hungry, you must be hungry too."

"Well played," Elizaveta grinned, "you win, let's go to the food court." She lead the way, Lillie falling in step with her brother.

"Want me to help?" she asked, "They look heavy."

"So she can yell at me again?" Vash asked, "Nah, just start thinking of what you want to eat." Lillie pouted at him, Vash ignoring it and sighing when Eli sat in an empty chair and motioned Vash where to put the bags.

"You two go first," the brunette said, "I'll hold down the fort." Vash rolled his shoulders, following Lillie to examine the food places. He people watched as Lillie decided, wondering how much longer they were going to be out. He looked at Lillie when she tugged on his long sleeve shirt, pointing at a Subway.

"We can share a foot long." she said, sliding her hand down his arm to his hand and squeezing it innocently. Vash squeezed back, wondering if Lillie knew that they looked like a couple to strangers. He didn't voice his question, because really he didn't want to ruin it. The love in first sight Vash failed to notice when he was twelve was very visible to him now, and it took a lot out of him to hide his attraction to her. He couldn't internally hide his skipped heart beat or his pure joy whenever Lillie looked at him or laughed her cute quiet laugh. He had to hold back his urge to hold Lillie in a not so brotherly way whenever she clambered onto his lap to get his attention like when they were kids. He couldn't stop his thought about her every minute of his life or the deep burning jealousy he got whenever he happened to see her talking to another guy he didn't know. The only thing he could do was try to hide it from her, his silly adopted sister who only saw him as a brother. He knew others around him could see what he really felt about her, Berwald had at times made small comments about it whenever they were bored in class. Tino never said anything, but he always gave the short-tempered Swiss a small sympathetic smile when he saw a chance of Vash showing Lillie how he felt fly away.

"Brother, what do you want on your half?" Lillie asked Vash, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Just put the same stuff that's on your half." he grunted, wondering if he was holding her hand too long to keep the brotherly act going. He carefully retracted his hand, wanting to keep feeling the warmth of Lillie's hand but knowing he had to hide his thoughts. Lillie seemed clueless to his feelings, but she had the ability to read him easily if he didn't hide it well enough. She ordered her sub, getting a large soda and letting Vash pay it. It was hard to admit but Lillie actually didn't have money. Vash's parents never really saw her as their adopted daughter, rather than a play thing for their son who was only needed to keep the business going when they were gone. Vash was the one that got the monthly allowance enough to probably make him independent and live life without a need to raise a finger, and he loved wasting it on Lillie. He thought of it as a way to spoil her and give her the love his parents should have given her. If Lillie wanted something he'd get it, much to the girls' anger sometimes. There were even times where Lillie had to stop Vash from getting her something through begging and bargaining. Right now she would allow him buying her lunch, but if he bought her anything else she'd quickly argue with him. Vash grabbed the sub while she took the drink, sitting across from lilies' friend and letting the woman get her own food.

"I made sure they put stuff you like," Lillie said, "since you were so scattered brained, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Vash said, taking his half of the sub and eating it without looking at the stuff inside, "Just think we should go home soon, mom and dad will probably call wanting to start another discussion about me not having a girlfriend." Lillie nodded, eating her sub half quietly. Elizaveta came back with her food, some Chinese food with a soda.

"What's with the quiet?" the girl asked, "I know Vash here hates talking, but you two usually like talking together."

"Brother thinks we might go home soon" Lillie said, "so I think one more store and that's it Eli"

"Bummer," Eli whined, "oh fine, one more shop, Vash can pick it."

"Lillie can choose," Vash grunted, finishing his sub and licking his fingers clean of sauce, "I don't care where we go."

"Then how about a nice girly one," Eli smirked, "like…Victoria secret or-"

"Remember I'm holding your shit." Vash growled, Lillie giggling at the idea, "You don't want me to 'accidentally' throw them in the fountain."

"And you don't want me to 'accidentally' kick you in your jewels." Eli grinned, "So unless you're planning on using them anytime soon go ahead." Vash set his jaw, kicking Lillie lightly when he saw her smile at her friend's comment.

"Why don't we go somewhere fun," Lillie said, "like the arcade."

"Sure." eli sang, "we can spend a few bucks there, then head home. Fine with you Vashie?'

"Don't call me Vashie" Vash growled. They finished their meal, doing a quick stop to Eli's car to put her bags away and then going back to the arcade. It was loud and somewhat full, Vash frowning a bit at the two things he didn't like in one place. He followed the girls around, paying for their tokens and carrying the cup.

"What do you want to play?" Vash asked Lillie over the noise. The girl shrugged, pointing to the average ticket producing games. Vash let her play, watching as she tried to get the jackpot from the monopoly light game. She stopped at five coins, managing to get thirty tickets and looking up at him. She grabbed a few locks of his hair, nudging him down so she could talk to him.  
"you wanna try?" she asked, Vash shivering a bit at the feeling of her breath against his ear, "I'm sure you can win the jackpot." Vash rolled his emerald eyes, taking a token from the cup. Lillie moved over, watching Vash stare at the circling lights. He tapped the button, the light landing on the red jackpot spot and singing happily. Lillie cheered and clapped, Vash smiling and watching as the tickets flew out. For the next few minutes Lillie let Vash work his genius magic on the games, watching him win jackpots and cheering every time. They receipted their tickets, still having enough coins for other games they ignored, Vash put the receipt in his pocket, letting Lillie pick games she wanted to play. They caught Eli collecting tickets from a good ticket earning game, the girl sticking her tongue out at the jackpot mastering man. Lillie tugged him over to an air hockey table, Vash nodding and putting the coins in.

"Don't hold back." Lillie ordered, knowing her brother liked letting her win. Vash rolled his eyes, nodding and grabbing the puck disc from his side. The game was rather quiet compared to everything around them, the only sound being of the puck hitting the walls or their deflectors. Vash wondered vaguely what to do, seeing as he wasn't really trying and neither was she. They lasted in a standstill for a few more seconds, Vash frowning when he phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, hand freezing and letting the puck go into his goal. He answered the call, nodding at Lillie.

"yeah?" he said, yelling a bit from all the noise, "I'm at the arcade with Lillie and Elizaveta." he kept playing, silent as he listened to the caller, "We'll be home later….mom….mom I don't care, I'm not going to talk about that out in the open." he kept listening, getting a point and smirking at Lillie, "Chill out, I'll be home soon." he hung up, playing Lillie with all he had.

"We have to go now?" Lillie asked as best she could, Vash shrugging.

"After this game, and when we waste our tickets." Vash answered.

"But we still have coins."

"Then after we waste the coins." Lillie didn't argue with him, going back to trying to beat her brother. In the end Lillie won, Vash making it looked like he tried by scoring one less than her. They went to play other games, some for Lillie and some for Vash. Vash picked all the shooting games, Lillie playing with him without a fight. Vash, having shot targets ever since his father thought it was safe for him to handle a gun, was especially good at them. He had gone hunting with his dad once a year, and he went hunting by himself on a regular basis when he was bored and had too much time on his hands. He was friends with a local park ranger, and the man had always made sure Vash had a list of the animals the season was allowing him to shoot. So shooting with a fake gun at images on a screen wasn't hard for Vash. He played every single shooting game the arcade had, letting Lillie choose her games between each one. Lillie liked the racing and old fashioned games, and Vash didn't mind racing her or dying multiple times in the old fashioned games. Vash could race and shoot, but any other non-ticket earning game he absolutely sucked at. By the time they were done Eli had finished her tokens and joined them, cheering them on and joking with them. They went to get their prizes, Lillie telling Eli to add her tickets with theirs.

"I better get to choose an awesome prize." Eli said, Vash shrugging and staring at the wall of prizes. He let the girls choose whatever they wanted, soon having no tickets to spend. Lillie had gotten a medium sized stuffed sheep, a plastic tiara Eli forced her to get, and a cat eared hat which she put on Vash. Eli got herself a new flower hair clip and some candy, grinning at her friend and hugging her something fierce.

"You're the best Lillie." she sang.

"It was Vash's money." Lillie mumbled as they left.

"Yeah, but I'm not thanking him," Eli grinned, "he's just a pack mule." Vash rolled his eyes at her, carrying Lillie's stuffed animal. They walked Eli to her car, waving goodbye as she drove off and headed to their car in the darkness.

"We stayed out late…" Lillie said, "Mom and dad are going to get mad."

"Screw them." Vash grumbled, getting into the driver seat and starting up his car, "They stay out late all the time, hell they're hardly ever home."


	5. Chapter 5

**i DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
****I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Go to hell!" Vash snarled at his phone, "I'm not agreeing to shit!"

"Vash, please," his mother said through the phone, "You have to think about the business-"

"The business can go to hell too!" Vash hissed, "I am not agreeing to you selling me off to some bitch I don't know."

"Watch your language." His mother snarled, having the same temper as the male, "Your father and I want you to have a future. a legacy."

"I'm perfectly fine by myself." Vash growled. "I'm against your shitty arranged marriage."

"At least meet the girl before you make a decision."

"No."

"I'm not giving you and option; your father will convince her and her family to visit." Vash hated this, and he hung up on his mother. He threw the innocent device in the trash next to his desk, jumping onto his bed with a huff. The quiet in the mansion was annoying. The maids and staff probably gossiping now were annoying. Every fucking thing was annoying. He counted an hour of angry silence, then his door opened with a creak.

"Go away Lillie." he grunted, though he knew the girl wouldn't obey.

"Let's go play some music." Lillie said, patting her brother's leg. Vash didn't want to, he wanted to go out to the backyard and shoot a target.

"You know what I want to do." Vash grumbled, his body jumping when Lillie jumped on his bed.

"Then let's go," Lillie said, "You promised you would teach me how to use a gun one day." Vash sat up and looked over at her. She was still wearing her casual clothes. Her yellow blouse and white skirt.

"Those aren't proper clothes for the shooting range." Vash mumbled, an excuse really.

"Says the one that goes out there only wearing pants during the summer" Lillie argued, "Come on." Vash sighed, getting up. He put on his shoes, grabbing her hand and leaving his room. They walked down the long and silent hallways, reaching the back doors. Lillie disabled the alarms while Vash got them jackets. It's wasn't old, but Vash wanted to make sure Lillie didn't get sick with the slight temperature drop the fall season always produced at night. They walked the long walkways the gigantic yard had, the automatic yard lights blinking on when they neared each one and turned off when they were a few paces away. Lillie didn't ask about it, she knew her brother well enough.

"Are you sure about learning?" Vash asked when they reached the shooting range. Lillie nodded, helping him set up the targets and light up the area while he went to his storage shed to grab his gun. Vash put the code to disable the security system, entering and admiring his collection of weapons. He was proud of all the guns and rifles he owned, even the swords he held in pristine condition though he rarely used. He made sure all his guns were clean and in the right place, looking for a special one. One his sister turned crush would be able to handle. He stared at an Ak47 he had gotten last year, shaking his head. That had too much power for her first gun. He grabbed and examined his nine millimeter pistol, nodding to himself. He grabbed a case of bullets for it, making sure everything else was in order before going out. Lillie was waiting for him, jumping a bit with impatience. Or was it because of the weather? Vash put the gun and bullets on the small table Lillie set up, grabbing some neon green ear buds to protect his hearing. He put them on; making sure Lillie had hers on before grabbing the gun and filling it up with ammo.

Lillie watched her brother shoot at the target a respectable distance away, admiring him. She admired his stance as he shot, the way his arm embraced the recoil and how sharp those emerald eyes were. She could tell he was calming down, and after a round he put the gun down and motioned her to get closer. She obeyed, not at all minding him grabbing at her and getting her in the right shooting stance. He was just helping her like the brother he was.

Vash at times like this wished he was gay. Or Asexual, anything other than attracted to women. Because at times like this he could teach his sister turned crush stuff like shooting without thinking about other things while he got her in the stance. He was just doing the brotherly thing. He took a step back once he saw that she was ready, letting her get a feel of the gun. Lillie glanced at him, feeling her usual urge to please him. She squeaked at the first shot, surprised with the recoil and the sound. Vash was there for moral support, and a few shots later she got the hang of it.

Vash tried not to show how this affected him. He tried not to let his face show that watching her shoot the gun like a natural was somehow attractive to him. And he definitely was not glancing down at her chest every time she dealt with the recoil. He wasn't. He was very glad for the cool weather.

Lillie stopped once she shot everything in the gun, looking at Vash for approval. Vash shifted his weight from foot to foot clearing his throat.

"You did great." He grunted, "You just have to get the hang of the recoil." Lillie nodded, rolling her shoulder. Vash took the gun from her and placed it on the table, going to innocently pat her head. He then went off to put things away, dong a quick clean of the gun before putting it away. Lillie watched his every move, overjoyed that Vash had said she did fine. They got everything put away and locked up, walking hand in hand back into the warm house. When they entered a maid was waiting for them.

"Sir, your mother wishes to speak with you." The maid said, if Vash remembered right her name was Jane.

"Tell her to fuck off." Vash grunted, Lillie setting up the security system again. The maid looked flustered, looking at Lillie for guidance.

"I'll go talk with mother." The girl said, nudging Vash, "Go get ready for bed." Vash didn't want her to go talk to their mother, but she was already rushing off. He grumbled angrily as he obeyed Lillie, taking a quick cold shower to get the smell of gunpowder off of him and putting on his pajamas. He debated on putting on a shirt; he would probably take it off sometime in his sleep if he did…

By the time Lillie had finished talking with her adoptive mother and taken her quick shower Vash was relaxing on his bed reading an old paper back. She didn't knock when she entered his room, slipping under his sheets.

"We're too old to sleep in the same bed Lillie." Vash said, marking his spot in the book and placing it next to him.

"Let's pretend we're old enough to then." Vash caught her tone, and he got off the bed to put the book away. He also put on his shirt. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed with Lillie, not touching but still comforting.

"What did she say?" Vash asked her, Lillie keeping her back to him.

"She told me about the arranged marriage." Lillie mumbled, Vash hoping to hear some sort of bitter tone. His hope died as soon as it sprouted. She sounded upset, maybe even a little bothered, but it wasn't jealousy or anything showing that she felt the same way as he did.

"I'm not agreeing to it." Vash grumbled, "The bitch can rot in hell."

"They're not giving you any other option Vash." Lillie said, finally turning to him. Vash squirmed, she looked close to tears.

"You don't have to cry over it." He muttered, "I mean, what can they do?"

"They said if you don't agree they'll send me back."

Vash froze at the news. His parents knew how to bend him to their will; they knew losing Lillie is the last thing he wanted. They probably knew his real feeling for her. But Lillie didn't know about his love for her. She was crying now, and Vash tugged her into an awkward embrace.

"I don't want to go back Vash." She whimpered, holding him tightly. Vash shushed her, rubbing her trembling back. He didn't understand all her pain, but he knew enough about her to know why she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be family-less again; she already had a painful time when her own biological parents abandoned her there. She was five then, and they had told her that they couldn't feed her so they were leaving her there. They had promised her that they would come back for her, they never did. Now his parents were planning on throwing her back there, just because he wouldn't agree to some arranged marriage? He continued rubbing her back.

"I'll agree to it, on certain levels." Vash whispered, pulling her closer, "My sister won't go back there, I swear." Lillie sniffled, holding him.

"I'm sorry."

"Go to sleep." Vash dismissed, "we'll figure out a plan tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review**

**I tried keeping this T rated, if it isn't then please feel free to tell me and I'll change the rating.**


End file.
